herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aten
Aten, also named Tutankhamun is the secondary (yet somehow main) protagonist of The Dream Master, a book by Theresa Breslin. Aten is from ancient Egypt yet has somehow got himself wound up in twenty-first century Britain, causing a huge disruption in Time. Origin Aten was legitimate heir to the throne of Egypt, yet his evil uncle Ay did not want another heir, so he did his most to kill Aten. The prince was going to be executed in a public execution. However, Cyrus, a boy from modern times, had accidentally time-travelled (without knowing so) in his dream, and he had been witnessing Aten's penalty. He saved Aten from the executioner's grip, and managed to wrench him away yet Cyrus was sucked back to the present before anything else could happen. Later, Aten was imprisoned, and then taken to the Great Pyramid to be mummified alive. He was spared knowledge of this horrible fate by being drugged unconscious. Cyrus would later return and witness this horrible punishment. Biography Aten makes his first true appearance later in the tomb when Cyrus first hears him breathing in his sleep, and realizes Aten is still alive, but mummified. Cyrus takes off the coffin lid, and removes the bandages, revealing it is Aten, the same boy from before. Cyrus believes him dead, yet his skin feels warm. Cyrus knows he is alive, scaring the Dream Master, who knows he cannot create life. Cyrus says he didn't, and proves it by having Aten sigh. Cyrus wakes up Aten and Aten is honoured to be in the burial place of the Pharaohs. The Dream Master is disturbed by this graveyard humour. So Cyrus says he has to get Aten out, and Aten proclaims Cyrus is actually Osiris, god of death. But Cyrus states he isn't a god. The Dream Master sneers at this, and when Aten says he must be a god to enter through stone Pyramids, the Dream Master says it's a good point. However, Cyrus insists he is not a god. When Cyrus is about to leave, due to his dream losing energy, Aten sees his ankh on Cyrus' wrist, and yanks at it, causing a commotion and the Dream Master kicks them through the portal back into the twenty-first century. Cyrus wakes up and frantically stuffs Aten in the closet to hide him from his anxious mother who is anxious because they overslept. Soon after Aten comes out into his room and is dismayed at the mess, and how can the future be so messy and cluttered. Aten thinks he is in the land of the gods, but Cyrus shouts that he is not. An even bigger problem arises when Lauren, Cyrus' sister, sees Aten, almost stark naked apart from an Egyptian kilt, in the bedroom. Lauren is naturally freaked out at the sudden intrusion but Cyrus lies that Aten's here for the Egyptian play. Cyrus lies to his mother about this too, saying that Aten is one of her exchange students. So, the whole plan backfires, when in the reception assembly Aten says he is from ancient Egypt and blows his cover. Eddie and Chloe, two bullies, immediately pick on Aten and Aten says they are like nasty crocodiles who will soon get their comeuppance. Eddie and Chloe retaliate by stealing Aten's ankh and locking him and Cyrus in the basement. The Dream Master appears to try and summon Aten back but Aten refuses. Then Aten busts them out of there. They return to Cyrus' house to find it eerily deserted, and Cyrus' grandpa was not at school to collect him. So Cyrus panics but Aten remains calm and climbs up the drainpipe, into the house, and opens the door. Aten finds Cyrus' grandpa, lying unconscious where he hit his head. Aten calls the doctor and Cyrus' grandpa goes to hospital. Meanwhile, Lauren starts falling for Aten (especially as Aten said he was in a boy band, which Lauren idolizes). Aten meanwhile says Lauren is extremely beautiful and Lauren blushes. Then the Dream Master keeps appearing to Cyrus in his dreams demanding Aten back. So, one day when all the class are discussing Pharaoh Tutankhamun, Aten gets jumpy, like someone is walking on his grave. He has never heard of Tutankhamun and doesn't know what king he was. They say he was one of the most famous kings in ancient Egypt and the youngest too. Aten is still missing his ankh, and gets a manhunt for it. But Eddie and Chloe swagger in after school and say they stole it, then fling it back to Aten when Cyrus threatens to report them. However, Aten touches the silver of the ankh, and this causes Time to crack open and they all get sucked into the ancient world. Eddie and Chloe finally get their comeuppance, when they are turned into giant crocodiles. They try to eat Lauren's friends, who also appeared in the dream. The girls are saved by Aten who muzzles the crocodiles. But then the dream becomes a nightmare, when Lauren wishes for the boy band to appear, which happens. But Cyrus' grandpa appears and reassures Cyrus that it will all be alright. So they all wake up. Back at school, Eddie and Chloe are drenched in pond water as a result of being the two crocodiles. When the headmistress finds them she yells at them for being irresponsible. Then she finally knows they are the troublemakers and gives them a punishment. Aten performs with Cyrus in the school play and Aten afterwards finally realizes his true destiny - that he is Tutankhamun, and he must return to ancient Egypt. He summons the Dream Master and the Dream Master takes Cyrus and Aten back to the past. Aten exchanges a goodbye to Cyrus and says he will keep one of Cyrus' trainers to remind him of their friendship, and a bond through Time. Then, boosted with past and future knowledge, Aten returns to his own time and country and meets his family again. Cyrus also returns to the future again. Gallery 20151002_135638.jpg|Aten on the cover of the book 20151002_141046.jpg|Aten lost in the ancient Egyptian desert 20151002_141417.jpg|Aten being modelled for Tutankahmun's mask, unaware he is Tutankhamun himself Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Category:Monarchs Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Honorable Category:Wise Category:Book Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Stock Characters Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Nurturer Category:Bond Creator